Stealing Cinderella
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight* Song by Chuck Wicks. Chris knew now was the perfect time to ask. Everything was going great. Now, all he needed was Christian's blessing. Would he accept? ChrisSabin/OC


**Alright! I absolutely love this song and thought it would be perfect for Ashton and Chris!!!!**

**Disclaimer!- I do not own Ashton Cage; She belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight! I do not own Chris Sabin or any other pro-wrestlers mentioned in this oneshot!!!**

**i hope y'all like it!!!! I think it all sounded wayyyy better in my head...oh well! OH! and vote on my new poll please!!!! thanks!!!! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_**Stealing Cinderella**_

_**By Chuck Wicks**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself_

_with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

Chris Sabin was nervous as hell as he walked into Christian Cage's house. He was here for a specific reason which was obvious. Well, it was obvious to everyone except Ashton, of course. Tessa Chandler, Christian's girlfriend, opened the door. "Hey Chris. Are you here to see Ashton?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side. He shook his head, "no, I-I need to talk to Christian." Tessa instantly figured out why. She smiled and then motioned for him to follow her into the house.

"He thought you might stop by soon," she mused leading Chris into what looked like the living room. "Wait here. I'll go get him," Tessa said and with a smile she was gone. Chris stood there, not sure what the hell to do. He wasn't sure if Ashton was here or not. He hoped not, otherwise she would probably listen to the whole conversation and ruin the surprise of his proposal.

That's when something caught his eye. Along the walls and the mantelpiece were all pictures of Ashton. Lots of them.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_bouncing on the bed and_

_looking for a pillow fight_

_running through the sprinkler_

_with a big Popsicle grin_

_dancing with her dad_

_looking up at him_

_in her eyes I'm prince charming _

_but to him I'm just some fella_

_riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Chris smiled seeing a picture of Ashton, around 7 years old, dressed up as Cinderella. And another one were Christian was walking behind her while she was riding a bike for what looked like her first time. Another was of her, Christian, and Edge all in her room. Jumping on her bed, laughing. He continued walking down the row of pictures to another one.

She was in a bathing suit around nine in the front yard of her house, running through the sprinklers. A Popsicle stick stuck out of her mouth and she had red stains all across the bottom half of her face. _She's so beautiful. _Chris thought to himself.

Then he came to the last one. It was her, around 12 or 13, dancing with Christian. Her eyes were shining with admiration and you could really tell she loved him. He looked back over to the Cinderella one and something dawned on him. He was Ashton's prince charming but Christian just say him as another guy. And Chris was stealing Ashton away from Christian. It had to be hard for him to lose her.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one_

_when I heard a voice behind me say "now, ain't she something, son?"_

_I said "Yes, she's quite a woman," and he just stared at me_

_then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

Chris leaned in to look at another one of her on a Christmas morning when suddenly someone spoke. "Ajay's something, isn't she," he sounded distant as he stared across the room at the framed photos. Chris stared at him, "she's quite a woman." he replied, not sure how else to. Christian chuckled, "you have no idea." He fixed Chris with a calculating stare.

Chris stared back and realized to Christian, Ashton would always be that little girl.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_bouncing on the bed and_

_looking for a pillow fight_

_running through the sprinkler_

_with a big Popsicle grin_

_dancing with her dad_

_looking up at him_

_in her eyes I'm prince charming _

_but to him I'm just some fella_

_riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Christian would never forget her playing Cinderella and making him drive her carriage around. Or her getting smacked int eh head by Edge and she started crying so Christian had to tickle her to get her to stop. Or when he taught her how to ride a bike and she did it on her own for the first time. One afternoon when it was surprisingly warm she played out in the yard, jumping through the sprinklers. And together. The three of them; Ashton, Christian, and Edge, finished a whole box of Popsicles.

And now, she was being taken away. By some guy who had hurt her once and possibly could again. But Christian had seen how happy Chris makes his baby sister. And above all else, he wanted her happy. Sure, he was stealing Cinderella, but he knew sooner or later this would happen.

_He slapped me on the shoulder_

_then he called her in the room_

_when she threw her arms around him_

_that's when I could see it too_

Chris was surprised when Christian walked across the room and clapped him on his shoulder. Then he turned to lean back into the hall. "AJAY! Come down here!" he called toward the staircase. There was a faint. "I'm coming CC," and seconds later Ashton came bounding into the living room. She went straight to her brother, not noticing Chris at first.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. And that's when Chris noticed the same thing.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_riding her first bike_

_bouncing on the bed and_

_looking for a pillow fight_

_running through the sprinkler_

_with a big Popsicle grin_

_dancing with her dad_

_looking up at him_

Ajay would always be the fun-loving silly one. She wasn't afraid to still dress up as Cinderella. She was still that little girl with the jubilant face every time she tried something new, like when she rode her bike for the first time. She was still giggly and ticklish like when she had the massive pillow fight with her brothers. And she was still graceful and silly like when she'd prance through the sprinklers, sucking on a Popsicle.

And she'd always look up to her brother, no matter what he did. He'd always be perfect and loving in her eyes. It must have been hard for her to grow up without a dad, or a mom. She had been raised by her grandparents and Christian mainly. He was all she had, pretty much.

_if he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

And Chris understood Christian's reasons if he picked on him or said he wasn't good enough for his sister. He just didn't want to be without her. He was so used to her depending on him. Now she'd be able to depend on Chris and wouldn't need Christian as much.

And in a sense. Chris was stealing Cinderella. And Cinderella was Ashton.

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_


End file.
